Leave your window open tonight 2
by Lamelameusername
Summary: SEQUEL! to Leave your window open tonight. Well  against her better judgement  Raven left her window open.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A note from the Author: SEQUEL! To "Leave your window open tonight"

Chapter 1:

Raven dawned her pink pajama short and a grey tank top and looked around her dark room. He walked into her bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror, at her perfect pale skin and her silk hair that had started to grow out. She brushed her hair to one side and rested it on her shoulder. She then walked back into her main room. She looked at her bed and then her eyes shot to the window. Leave my window open huh… she thought. Against her better judgment she walked to the window and opened it wide.

10:00

Raven grabbed a book and sat on her bed nervously glancing at the window. Maybe this isn't such a good idea…. She thought, she shook her head and then read her book.

12:00

Raven Fell asleep, her book was collapsed on her chest and her face was snuggled down into her pillow. Red x climbed through the window in a stealthy manner. Seeing that she was asleep he removed his shirt and tossed it randomly on the floor. His gloves followed. He climbed on the bed and straddled her hips and bent his face into hers. He dog eared her page in the book and tossed it onto his pile of clothes. He pulled his mask above his lips and kissed her gently.

She woke with a start, confused at first. Then not so much. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pushed her down into the mattress as they continued to kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth deepened their kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. She explored his mouth with her tongue as her hands explored his body. As her hands reached his pants she tugged at the waist band. He complied with her helping her pull off his pants. She smiled and tried to roll on top of him but as he was heavier, he remained on top.

"Raven," He whispered taking a breath. She looked up into the eyes of his mask. Her hand reached up gently and removed his mask completely revealing his shaggy dark hair and his odd lavender looking eyes. He was not clean shaven, he had a 12:00 shadow. He captured her lips again before she could speak and she kissed him back. She tried to roll on top of him again, and this time she succeeded. He Immediately took off her shirt. She smiled down at his and kissed him again as her hands raked across his chest. He rolled back on top of her and Kissed her again.

He took off her shorts and tossed them on the ground. She wrapped her legs around him again and rolled on top of him again. "So how does this work,"

"Excuse me?" Red x asked sitting up on his elbows.

"you do me tonight, then what?"

"I… I… I don't know…."

**I am soooo Evil.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

Chapter two

"That's just what I was thinking."

"Oh, Rae, please don't do this…" She pushed him off,

"I knew this was a mistake…" She said.

"Raven…." He looked at her, sitting there, waiting for him to leave. "I come back."

"What?"

"After tonight, I come back, everynight, until you don't want me to come back anymore. I take you out if you want, I let you come to my place, I give you anything you want."

"How do I know your not lying?"

"Tell you what. If you don't want to do this tonight I can show you how you can trust me." He said. He kissed her lightly.

"Go on."

"My full name is Jason Marius Rodgers. You can do a backround check on me tomorrow, my picture is in my file, if I don't come back tomorrow night, you tell robin, and you arrest me." He explained. "deal?"

"Fine. Deal. As far as tonight goes?" She asked.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked. She blushed, either answer would be awkward.

"well… no…. but…"

"No sex? Maybe we could just… talk?"

"I'd like that." She said, now keeping up with her monotone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans…**

**A note from the author: I hate doing such short chapters but it is all I have time for at the moment.**

**Chapter 3**

9:00 AM

Raven rolled over, into Jason's chest. It felt comfortable, sleeping next to him. They had fallen asleep after talking for quite some time. He was dead asleep, and breathing heavily, yet not quite snoring. She rolled over so she could face him, recalling that they both were in nothing but their underwear, it didn't exactly look good. "What am I doing?" She asked herself, laughing a bit upon realizing what she was doing. _Let him take you_. Her demon side was saying, _give him a pleasant wake up call, nave. He already gave enough for you to know he wasn't lying to us. _

_But what motive could a villain have for loving us? _ Skeptical was asking,

_Look how sexy he is though… look at his muscles…. _Lust was saying, Love giggled with her in agreement.

_You have not appeased me in quite some time Raven. _Her demon continued.

"Shut up." She whispered. Her personalities quieted down and she looked at Red X. He was handsome, and it was consensual…. She pressed her body against him and put her lips at his ear. "Jason?" She asked, using his real name. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up completely. "I changed my mind." She whispered. She took his ear in her mouth, he woke up fully and felt her body against his own.

"Mmmm… good morning." He said, she sat up and looked at him,  
>"Good morning yourself." She whispered. She put a finger up to shush him, as the titans were probably awake by now.<p>

"What was that about changing your mind?" He asked,

"Shhhh…" She hushed him.

"What am I too loud for you?" He asked, he got closer and kissed her. "Let me keep my lips busy then." He said, he kissed her roughly and pushed her down onto the mattress, she crossed her arms behind his head, and continued to kiss him.


End file.
